


7 (or more) Minutes in Heaven

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, i don't think i've ever written them knowing what they're doing i'm sorry, more awkward first time fic, nagisa instigates literally everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic</p><p>Makoto and Gou decide they may as well take advantage of being locked in a closet. </p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 (or more) Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This should be considered a stand alone fic. It has no connection to the "universe" of any other fic. On tumblr I had talked about how it would be cute if the whole swim club pretty much lived at Haruka's to study for all the big exams together, so this was a good excuse to bring it up.

The Iwatobi Swim Club Sleepovers are a suggestion born from necessity. Or, at least, born from the stress of studying for exams. Of course, now that they’re all gathered at Haruka’s no one is actually studying.

Actually Makoto is stepping inside the closet in the upstairs hallway, ducking underneath a shelf. He doesn’t remember actually agreeing to playing 7 Minutes in Heaven; Nagisa had volunteered the idea, and chosen to send Makoto and Gou before anyone could really comprehend what had happened, and they had dumbly followed him upstairs.

Rei had said a lot about how inappropriate the game was, and Nagisa had pointed out that you could do whatever you wanted in Heaven. Kissing wasn’t required.  

But Makoto and Gou had been stealing glances, and touches, for most of the night. She had put her hands on his back so he wouldn’t suddenly back up into her when they were in the kitchen, but her hands had strayed a little low; he had put a hand on her shoulder so he could reach into the cabinet above her, but had let his fingers gently touch her neck when he pulled away; when they had sat across from each other at the table, she had stretched out her legs and let her feet rub against his thighs. He had wanted to feel the cloth shorts of her lounge wear but never got the chance.

Maybe Nagisa had noticed what Gou was doing. Maybe this was his idea of trying to help them take some kind of next step, since he didn’t know that they had gone on a date three days earlier. Or maybe he had found out, and this was his way of letting them know.

Either way, Makoto was now trying to fit into a closet. Despite all of his caution going into it Makoto still bumps his head on the shelf and Gou’s hands are on his back as she steps in after him and tries to maneuver around the boxes. He hears cardboard scrape against the floor, and when he turns she’s pushing the boxes out of the closet with her foot.

He’s barely sitting down, but Nagisa is grinning at both of them, his hand on the door. “Ready? I’m making you stay inside for twenty minutes, okay? I’ll be timing you!”

"Wait—" but Nagisa closes the door and Makoto falls silent until the dark settles on him. "It’s supposed to be seven." 

He can hear Gou’s breathing and he licks his lips, trying to get comfortable and turn around to face her. He succeeds in smacking his knee against the wall, and he laughs slightly as he puts his hands out on either side to see just how much room he has to work with. He supposes it could be worse.

"Are you okay?" Gou’s voice is closer to him than he had expected, and when he instinctively lifts his head he knows she hasn’t sat down yet.

"I’m fine." He laughs nervously, finally settling down on his knees. He reaches out and finds her arm. Her skin is amazingly soft and warm. "Here. You can—uh—you can sit on my lap, if you want."

She takes a hesitant step forward. “Alright.”

Twenty minutes really isn’t a long time, and when she straddles his lap he decides that he shouldn’t waste any of it. He reaches up to her ponytail and carefully tugs at the elastic. Her giggle is surprised, but she reaches up to help him, undoing one loop and letting him slide it down the length of her hair until it was completely free. He can barely see her hair in the dark, but he runs his fingers through it and is immediately struck by the smell of fruity shampoo.

She presses herself close when his lips brush against the corner of hers. Her breath is warm on his skin, but once they’re kissing he can’t really feel it anymore. He’s only aware of soft lips, and even softer breasts; since he can’t touch those his hands slide down her back, spreading his fingers wide when he gets closer to the curve of her butt.

Everything about her is soft; her skin, her hair, her breath, her voice, her breasts, her butt, her thighs, her tongue; it’s amazing that such a fiery personality could be enveloped by something so soft. Maybe she only feels so soft because he’s so hard, and that was certainly becoming true in more ways than one.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing, but his lips have started to wander; he presses his mouth against her jaw and her neck, letting his tongue taste her skin. Gou is deliberately grinding against him now, panting and gasping into his ear. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, rocking her hips against the growing bulge in his jeans.

Carefully, just slightly, he uses his teeth and bites against the skin of her neck. A moan catches in her throat and he pauses, lifting his head. Under their panting he can hear Nagisa and Rei talking downstairs, but only barely. “I don’t think they’ll hear you.”

She reaches between them and rubs his erection through his jeans. He moans, clapping a hand over his mouth before it gets too loud. Her movements continue undeterred. “I’m not the loud one.”   

"Right." In the end he bites his lip, but Gou pulls her hand away and grinds against him again. It feels as good as it can through denim. They kiss again, and that makes it a little better. Good enough that he starts to rock his hips against her.

"Ha—h." She tips her head to the side, and Makoto continues to kiss her neck with barely a pause. He moves lower, towards her collar bone, but because of her shirt he can’t go much further. He only has to reach up to her shoulders to get her to lower her arms and it’s one simple motion to slide her swim jacket off.

But getting a shirt off is trickier business. Luckily Gou is willing to help, and though she slides off his lap with a lot of reluctance she starts to tug her shirt over her head. Makoto assumes the next step is for him to take his shirt off as well, and when they’re both shirtless they pause.

"We’re in a closet," Gou mutters.

Makoto nods, though she can probably barely see him. “Yeah.”

"I mean going all the way in a closet…"

He glances at his watch, which he’s glad is digital and is even on his wrist to begin with. “Thirteen minutes to calm down.”

They’ve never gone quite so far before, and given that it had only been three days since their first date, that wasn’t a surprise. But it was a surprise when she felt her hands on his zipper. “We could just use our hands.”

"Yeah. We could."

Their shirts and her jacket are put into a quick pile, and she slips her shorts off and adds them to the pile as well. Once she’s sitting down with her back against the wall and her legs bent, he happily sits between them; he can just make out the white of her panties in the dark; he leans down and kisses her, and when they’re groaning against each other’s mouths he feels bold enough to reach down and touch them.

They’re damp, but just barely, and when he presses his fingers firmly against her she holds her breath. He looks down, blinking and panting. “W-what should I do?”

"Ah…" she reaches down, her fingers brushing against his. She grabs his wrist, guiding his fingers downwards. Her panties are considerably damper here and his entire body feels like it’s on fire in response. She spreads her legs as wide as she can manage. "There."

This time when he presses his fingers against her he can feel warmth envelop them, and he’s only faintly surprised that they don’t seem to stop no matter how much he presses. He pushes her panties aside, feeling soft curls and damp skin.

Gou doesn’t make a sound, and he has to gently remind her to breathe. She takes a shuddering breath, but as soon as two of his fingers press inside of her she holds it again, and he decides that she probably doesn’t need a reminder. He’s breathing heavily enough for both of them, twisting his fingers and biting his lip when she reflexively squeezes against him.

He moves closer to her, using one hand to clumsily slip his erection of his underwear. Before he can say anything she blindly reaches up and wraps her hands around it, leaving him free to put his unoccupied hand next to her head against the wall.

It’s not very comfortable to be half bent and kneeling the way he was, but her hands are soft. Very, very soft, and very, very quick. And if he closes his eyes and focuses on her hands and his fingers pumping into her, it’s almost as good as the real thing, as far as he’s concerned.

"Makoto."

His eyes open, and he finds himself reflexively looking at his watch. Nine minutes. “What?”

"I—just—it’s not really deep enough," she gasped. He hesitated, and tried to push his fingers deeper, but she shook her head. Her hands rub him a few times and he’s suddenly glad they can’t see each other well, because he can tell that he is bright red and terrified. "Maybe we should just—"

"Really?"

"I want to. We don’t have a lot of time right? So—"

"Right. Okay." They fumble in the dark, trying to make enough room for her to lie down and to push his pants further down his legs without making too much noise. There’s really not much room to work with, but he doesn’t care. He runs his hands down both of her legs and when she hooks her ankles behind his back he leans over her. "You’re sure?"

She doesn’t answer, and Makoto can hear nothing but his own breathing and his heart beating wildly. He doesn’t know what the right thing to do is, but he feels like he should kiss her so he does. He can feel her lips curve up into a smile, and her fingers gently slide across his shoulders and up his neck. “I’m sure.”

He’s worried that she’ll hold her breath the rest of the time they’re in the closet, but once he’s pushing into her she gasps, and he can see her move her hands over her mouth. He pauses, closing his eyes when she squeezes around him. “Gou?”

"We have to be quiet," she mutters, and he wonders what she must be feeling to make  _her_ feel like she’ll be too loud. He tries to bring himself as close to her as possible, and when he carefully thrusts he hears her sharp, muffled gasp turn into a moan. A moan that sounds suspiciously like his name.

The glow of his watch reminds him that they’re on a time limit; he stubbornly moves her hands so he can kiss her, muffling both of their voices, because he definitely is close to yelling as loud as he can. His hands squeeze her thighs, then twist into her hair, until finally he cups her face and mutters her name against her mouth as she gasps.

When his stomach begins to tense and his back begins to arch he puts one hand against the wall, thrusting faster and listening to her whimper. She sounds beautiful. Even in the dark she looks beautiful. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out, but he groans her name and presses his forehead against her neck, feeling her tremble against him.

"A bit more," she gasps.

"What? I really don’t think—"

"Your fingers just—" she impatiently grabs his wrist, guiding his fingers close to her pelvic bone. Her entire body feels tense, as if she’s waiting to jump. He honestly has no idea what he’s rubbing circles against but it makes her hands clench and her back arch. The muscles in her thighs suddenly jump and it ripples through her body and right into his.

Four minutes.

Makoto bumps into the shelf a second time as he tries to pull his pants back up, and Gou is grumbling about a sore backbone and a very uncomfortable wetness in her shorts. He laughs nervously and pulls his shirt over his head. “That doesn’t make you regret it, does it?”

She shrugs as she pulls her hair out of the collar of her shirt. “I just hope it isn’t noticeable.”

When the door is suddenly flung open, they’re both feeling around in the dark for her hair tie, and they stare up at Nagisa in surprise. Makoto turns bright red when he notices how messy Gou’s hair actually is, and just how many hickeys he’d left on her neck. He ducks his head when Nagisa laughs, picking up the hair tie by the doorway.

He has no idea what Nagisa is saying, if he’s saying anything at all. After they stumble out of the closet he quickly zips Gou’s swim jacket all the way up to her neck, and she promptly covers her face with her hands after looking at his shirt. He glances down, stammering as he holds the white tag in his fingers.

"I was wondering when you’d notice," Nagisa smiled. "I’ve been trying to tell you."

"L-look we just—it wasn’t—" Makoto pauses to tug his shirt back off. Gou hunches over and squeezes her thighs together, her shoulders shaking with muffled laughter. He turns his shirt right-side-in and makes sure the tag is in the back before putting it back on. He doesn’t know what else to do, so he puts his hands on his hips. "Nagisa."

Nagisa continues to smile, but begins inching towards the stairs. “We’re gonna pick a movie to watch. Hurry back downstairs, okay?”

The blonde bolts down the stairs, and Makoto starts after him, but Gou catches his wrist. She’s still bright red, and shifting uncomfortably, but she smiles. His shoulders relax before he even realizes how tense they were, and he looks at her expectantly.

"Can you grab my bag from downstairs please?"

She tugs at her shorts and he covers his eyes with his hand. “Right. Of course.”

"Thanks," she chuckles, kissing his cheek before he hurries down the stairs and does his best to ignore all the comparisons that are being made between his face and tomatoes. 


End file.
